Just Two Weeks
by littlemissemma
Summary: When Emma's adopted mom has to leave for the holidays, she drops her off with her neighbors, Liam and Killian Jones. Neal comes to stay for the holidays as well, and Emma finds herself wrapped up in a love triangle. ((Captain swan))
1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed as her adopted mother kissed her forehead and smiled at her kindly. She returned the smile, not as warmly, but hugged her back when she pulled Emma into a hug. She wasn't going to see her for two weeks, and figured she might as well be polite and make her mother feel better and less guilty about leaving. One week before _Christmas_. Emma sighed as her mom walked out the door, looking at Liam Jones. Before she left, she hesitated.

"Take care of my baby," She told him with an anxious look on her face. He smiled and nodded.

"You'd need not worry, lass, your daughter's safe with me. " He assured her with another nod. She mumbled a _thank you_ , and was on her way. Emma sighed once again and looked at Liam. She smiled halfheartedly at him. They had been neighbors for a while, and him and her mom had just started to talk, he was nice enough to let her stay for Christmas. He returned the smile and tilted his head a bit.

"Come on Emma, I'll show you your room," He paused and looked at the ground, "Oh! I forgot, you've never met my little brother, Killian. He'll be pleased to meet you, darling. I already told him about how you'll be staying. " She didn't know he had a brother. He obviously didn't go to her school, and she had never even heard of him. Although, to be fair, she had only ever been over here once. She was five, and Liam was 17. He was 12 years older than her.

"I didn't know you had a brother. How old is he?" She asked him curiously, gazing at him. She was now 17, and he was 29.

"He's 18," He replied casually. She nodded. "And he used to live with his girlfriend and her parents," He replied slowly, almost.. cautiously. She nodded once again.

They arrived at a room with a white door.

"This is the guest bedroom." He told her, "I'll send Killian up to meet you shortly." He smiled somewhat awkwardly and walked away. She opened the door to find an neat little room with a light shade of gold walls. The bed was made and the whole room was made of golds, greys, and whites, and she smiled and sat her bag down on the bed. She laid down and pulled her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

/

"Killian," Liam knocked on the door lightly.

"You can come in, brother." He told him. Liam opened the door and saw Killian on his computer.

"She's here, and I'd like you to go meet her," Liam paused as he saw Killians confused face. "They girl who is staying for Christmas, our neighbor." He nodded and sighed.

"Alright, mate, I'll go meet the bloody lass." He stood up, and Liam smiled and went to his room. Killian stood at the guest bedroom door. He knocked lightly a few times (With no answer) and opened the door. He slowly walked in. Thats when he saw her. She was in a red leather jacket, and blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she was breathing slowly and deeply. He assumed she was asleep, based on her position and breathing patterns. He started to back out of the room, but he stepped on a plastic bag, which made a _lot_ of noise. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"You must be Killian," She mumbled and slid her hands under her head. He looked at her for a moment, speechless.

"Um, uh.. Aye, I am. Whats your name, love?" He asked her, a tad nervous, which was odd for him, he had a way with women that he was _very much aware of._ His accent helped all the more. She sat up and raised a brow at him. He had the same accent as Liam, but he was _much_ more attractive.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan. I've lived next to you since I was five. " He grinned at her and tilted his head.

"Well, in my defense, I _have_ been away for quite some time." He told her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hmm.. When did you get back?" She asked him.

"About a three years ago, love. " A small smile escaped her lips, and she took her hair out from the ponytail.

"Well, I've lived here that whole time." He grinned again. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the door.

"Had I known my neighbor was _this_ beautiful, I'm certain I would have met you _much, much_ sooner." He smiled flirtatiously and raised an eyebrow. She felt a small blush heating up her cheeks.

"I..." She paused and rolled her eyes. "I should probably get unpacking.." She told him and looked down, to Killian, she looked slightly nervous. He nodded.

"Right, well I'll see you later, Swan." He shut the door on his way out. Emma sighed and got up. She started to unpack her things. About an hour later, Liam popped his head into her room.

"Hello, lass, how's it coming?" He asked her, looking (much to emma's surprise) genuinely concerned. She smiled a real smile at him.

"Its fine. What's up?" She questioned him. He shrugged a bit.

"Well, Killian and I are meeting," He paused, "with.. a friend.. Anyways, it matters not, we just wanted to know if you'd like to come." He told her, stammering a bit in the middle of his sentence. "We'll get food while we're there." He informed her.

"Okay. Hang on, let me change. I'll be down in a second. " She loved Liam like a brother, and practically grew up with him.

/

Killian sat on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table. Liam walked down the stairs, and glared at Killian.

"Brother, how many times do I have to tell you, get your feet _off of the table_." He told him in a firm voice. Killian grinned lopsidedly. Just then, Emma walked down the stairs. She wore a burgundy dress, and a jean jacket. Killian licked his lips and smiled at her. She smiled a little at him.

"You ready, love?" Killian asked her. She nodded and grabbed her bag off the counter. Liam grabbed his keys and they went out to his car.

They went to a local diner and got a table. Killian was such a flirt, and it really got on her nerves. Just then, their 'friend' walked in.

"Hello, Neal." Liam greeted politely. Killian and neal glared at each other.

"I don't believe we have met before, I'm Neal." He said to Emma. He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She reluctantly took it.

/

Killian Didn't know why, but he felt extremely jealous as Neal shook Emma's hand. Of _course_ he had to try it with her too, why not, he did it with everyone Killian liked. Not that he _did_ like her, well maybe he did, but it was too early too..

He pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't like her. He had only just met her.

As he got lost in thought, he looked over at Emma, her eyes were on him, and she mouthed

'help' as Neal sat next to her and flirted with her. He smiled sympathetically at her, and she rolled her eyes. She got up, saying she had to use the bathroom, and walked back a minute or two later. Instead of sitting next to Neal, she sat next to Killian.

"I hope you don't mind," She whispered as she leaned close enough for him to feel her breath on his ear. His breath caught in his throat.

"Your fine, Swan. Sit by me anytime you'd like to." She rolled her eyes at his flirtatiousness and looked at the menu.

If he wasn't sure, now he was.

He liked her

Maybe he had just met her, but he already feels more connected to her than anyone else, and it had only been a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three hours, and they're _still_ at the diner. Emma was starting to get irritated, fidgeting in her seat and drinking her fifth cup of coffee. During the first hour, her mom had called to see how she had settled in. She had told her she was fine, and that she was having a _lovely_ time. Of course, her mom didn't pick up on the sarcasm, she had been to busy, ending the call with, I love you but I just got to the airport.

Now she sat and looked out the window, not really paying attention to the three men in the booth with her. She had found it amusing every time Granny came over, offering them more food. Liam had accepted each and every time, but only because he didn't want to get kicked out. Occasionally, Ruby would come over and smile sympathetically at her. She would smile back each time, and Ruby would fill up her coffee cup.

"Emma," She heard her name, breaking through her zoning off. She looked over, not knowing who had said her name.

"Hmm?" She asked, setting her Christmas coffee mug down on the clean table. Liam answered.

"Are you okay with that?" She was _so_ lost. Liam laughed, and Emma smiled sheepishly. "With Neal staying for the holidays. He's an old friend, with no where to go. Much like you," He nodded at her. She looked at Killian, who was clenching his jaw and staring straight ahead of him.

"Oh.. Um, yeah.. No, it doesn't matter to me, its your house." She gave him a small smile. She looked at Killian again, who was looking back at her this time, and she shrugged a little, giving him a hint of a smile. He returned it and glanced at Neal, who was giving Liam a grateful look.

"Well, your our guest, and a bit like a sister to me. So your opinion matters to me, lass." He told her and looked out the window.

"No, I mean, I'm fine with it. " She looked at her phone, which had just buzzed, and saw a message from her friend Belle.

 _ **Hey Emma! How're you liking your neighbors house?**_

 _Its fine, I'm at Granny's right now_

 ** _i'm on my_** _ **way**_

She smiled and set her phone down. Belle never missed an opportunity to see her best friend since 3rd grade. After about ten minutes, Belle walked in. She scanned the diner for a second, until she found Emma, and walked over.

"Hey, Emma." She greeted her, sliding into the booth next to her. Emma smiled at her friend.

"Killian, Liam, Neal, this is my friend Belle." She told them and looked at her. Belle smiled at all of them

"Hello, Its lovely to meet you all." She spoke in her adorable British accent.

"Its nice to meet you too, Emma's told me about you." Liam spoke first. Killian smiled politely and looked at his phone.

"Bloody hell," He whispered. Emma looked at him in a confused way.

"What?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised. He smiled in a comforting way, and shook his head, making Emma's heart flutter.

"It's nothing, love. Just someone eyeing me ship. " He looked at Liam for a moment. Liam was asking a question with his eyes. "I have Smee checking it out." He informed him, answering the question Emma guessed would have been, are you going to go see it? Liam nodded slightly. Belle looked at them both, then at Emma, and shrugged.

"We should probably be going then," Liam told them, gathering up his stuff and leaving some money on the table. Belle smiled, and hugged Emma.

"You want me to stay with you?" Emma asked her, pulling out of the hug. Belle shook her head.

"I'm meeting Rumple here anyways." She replied and sat back down. Killian heard that, clenching his jaw angrily and walking out the door. Emma turned to grab the door as Killian slammed it shut, and got hit in the face with the door. She sighed and looked at his stomping figure. She opened the door, and walked out. He held the door for her to get into the car, and she scoffed at him.  
"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?" She asked and gave him a challenging look. He looked at the bruise on her nose, and instantly felt sorry.

"I'm always a gentleman." He informed her, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about your nose, love." She sighed and got in the car.

Once they were driving, Emma asked him something.

"What are you mad about?" She asked him, with a tilt of her head. He sighed through his nose.

"Nothing, love." He snapped at her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Just wondering why you slammed the door on my face." She raised an eyebrow at him. Liam looked at him and his brows furrowed,

"What?" He asked. Emma shook her head.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Once they arrived back, Emma walked straight to her room. She didn't know where Neal would be staying (presumably on the couch), nor did she care, as long as it wasn't in her room. She sat on a rocking chair by her window. She eventually closed her eyes, and after a while, fell asleep.

Emma was woken up by yelling in the hallway. She put on her glasses, and peeked her head out of her door. Neal and Killian were screaming at each other about which room he would be staying in.

" _YOUR NOT BLOODY STAYING IN MY ROOM._ " Killian screamed at him. She wondered what made them hate each other so much.

"Well then, **_captain,_** where am I gonna stay?" Emma was slightly confused by the nickname. They still hadn't noticed she was watching them.

"I don't know, but _not_ in my room." Killian replied, calming down a bit. That was the moment Emma decided to show them she was there. She walked out and looked at the two of them.

"What are you two arguing about?" She asked. Killian's gaze swerved over to her. As he looked at her, he noticed she looked tired. He looked at her eyes, and realized that _they_ woke her up. He sighed. That was the second thing he's done wrong to her today. Although, as he looked at her nose, it wasn't very badly bruised.

"Where he's going to be staying, "He told her. "Sorry about waking you up, love." He added at the end. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How did-" She started.

"You look tired as hell. That's how." He smiled at her with his perfectly white teeth. Emma could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. They noticed it as well. She shook her head. Neal looked at her apologetically. "Apologies about the bickering, on my part, at least." Killian told her and she smiled slightly at him.

"Its alright, on both things. Although, Killian," Her adorable little smile widened "That just so happens to be the _second_ time you've woken me up today." He chuckled .

"Apologies again, milady, I suppose I'll just have to make it up to you." She continued to smile. Every time she did, he could feel his heart rate increase. She made him so damn nervous.

"Well thank you, Killian. Now, why doesn't he stay on the couch?" She asked him, a bit confused. Killian smiled.

"That's what I suggested, but Liam doesn't want anyone sleeping on the couch." She nodded slowly. It was then that Liam walked up the stairs, rolling his eyes.

"Why don't one of you stay in Emma's room? She has an extra bed." Emma nodded again, slowly at first.

"Yeah, I don't mind." She told them. They looked at each other.

"He can have my room." Killian told them, looking at Emma with a devilish grin. She rolled her eyes. Neal looked like he wanted to interject, but just nodded when Liam looked at him expectantly. He sighed.

"Sure, thanks, Killian." He grumbled. Killian smiled defiantly at him.

"Oh, no problem, mate." Liam looked at Emma, and rolled his eyes. She smiled a little at him.

"Killian, thank you for being mature about this." Liam told him. Emma didn't know if she'd call it _**mature**_ but at least they stopped fighting. "Now It's late, and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, brother, Emma, Neal." Liam walked to his room and shut the door.

"Night." Neal mumbled at the two of them and walked to Killian's room. Emma stepped back into her room, leaving the door open for Killian to walk in. She sat down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He walked in, hand resting on the light.

"You want this off, lass?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Mhmm." He shut the light off and laid down in his bed.

"Goodnight, Killian." She said to him, closing her eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

After a while, Killian sat up and looked at her sleeping face.

"Goodnight, love.." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support, sorry this took longer. I hope you like this chapter! I'll reveal what happened with Neal and Killian in the next chapter**

Emma woke up to the sound of muffled arguing outside of her door. She groggily opened her eyes, peering around her new room. She noticed Killian wasn't there, so it was probably him and Neal again. Although, last night they hadn't been so quiet amidst their arguing. Emma yawned and stretched, wondering if it was just Killian and Liam. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes and walking towards the door.

As she put her hand on the doorknob, she pressed her ear to the cold white wood.

"I know, Liam.." She was surprised to hear Neal, Liam, and Killian talking.

"it was immature of you, and you know it." Killian growled.

After a few moments of silence, Liam's voice spoke.

"Regardless of what's going on, leave her out of it.." He told them quietly. She assumed they were talking about her. "Emma's a good lass, and I'd hate to see her get sucked up into all this. Understood?" He asked them. He heard Killian sigh.

"Aye, mate." Killian sighed. She heard him putting his hand on the doorknob, and she jumped back into her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. After a minute, the door opened, revealing Killian and Neal. She slowly opened her eyes, as if to appear like she had just woken up, and yawned again.

"Good morning." She told them, sitting up. Neal and Killian both smiled at her. She looked at the two of them, and rolled her eyes.

"Morning, Swan."

"Can I help you with something or are you just going to keep staring at me like I'm the first girl you have ever seen?" She teased them. Neal cracked a smile.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to go to breakfast with us," He asked her.

"Oh, um.. Sure." She told them, looking at Killian.

"What's the occasion?" She asked them, glancing at both of them.

"No, occasion, love. Just wanted to celebrate the two of you coming," He glared at Neal. Then he put on a fake smile for her account. She got up, and went to the closet, looking at things she had to wear. She pulled out a dark red leather jacket and pulled it on. She then threw her hair into a ponytail, putting on black boots after she was done.

"Alright, let's go," she vocalized, walking out the door. Killian and Neal followed her, looking at each other with mixed expressions. Neal shut the into door on the way out, sighing. This caused Killian to turn around.

"Mate, I advise you remember what my brother said," He hissed under his breath, quietly enough for Emma not to hear.

"I heard him, captain. Maybe _you're_ the one who needs to heed his warning," Neal shot back, a little louder. Emma turned around, raising an eyebrow as she walked out the front door.

"What?" She asked them in a generally curious manner. Killian gave Neal a look, then smiled halfheartedly at her.

"Nothing, Swan, we were just.." He trailed off, not knowing what excuse to give.

"Talking about where we want to eat," Neal finished for him quickly. Emma nodded slowly.

"So did you figure it out?" She wondered, stopping to let them catch up with her. Killian looked at Neal expectantly.

"Why don't you tell her, Neal?" Killian gave him a devilish grin.

"Oh, um, Okay. We decided that we're taking you to the Rabbit Hole." He said, instantly regretting his decision. Emma tilted her head.

"In the morning?" She asked.

"They have good fries and stuff." Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

As they got into the car, Killian noticed Emma was oddly quiet.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. She nodded.

"Yeah." He knew she was lying, but decided to drop it.

Neal had no such plans.

"Emma, you can tell me," he sighed and glanced at Killian, "Er- us, what's wrong.." She turned to him.

"Just leave me alone, said that I'm fine," she looked out the window, and because of that didn't notice Killian smirking at Neal. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, mumbling an apology to Emma.

"Its alright, Neal." She told him in a nonchalant way. He nodded.

 _At the Rabbit Hole_

Emma sat down at the bar and they all ordered fry's. Aside from Emma, that is.

 _She likes onion rings._ Killian made a mental note of this. The silence was unbearable, and it was Emma who finally broke it.

"So, what happened between you guys?" Both Neal and Killian's eyes widened. She smiled softly, stirring her hot cocoa.

"I'm not dumb, you guys have to know that, right?" She paused, looking up from her drink. Her smile grew, and she sighed. "You guys have been glaring at each other behind my back, and I could practically _feel_ the tension between the two of you in the car." She stopped, waiting a response. As much as Killian _wanted_ to tell her, he kept his mouth shut.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" She asked them, gaze lowering back down to her food. She was answered by more silence. "I'll find out eventually, its better if you tell me.." She mumbled. As soon as the words had left her mouth, Killian knew she had every intention to ask Liam. He would tell her, too. He leaned over to her. She could feel his breath on her ear. She looked at him curiously, her breathing turning uneven.

"I'll tell you later, love." He whispered softly. She nodded slightly and smiled at him like a five year old getting a toy. Neal was to preoccupied to notice them. He was thinking about what had happened between him and Killian.

 _He won't tell her.._ He told himself.

Would he?

Neal prayed that he wouldn't.

Of course, had he been paying attention, he would have known that telling her was exactly what Killian planned to do.

Back at home, the moment they entered the house, Liam's face brightened.

"Hi Liam," Emma greeted him , taking off her boots and setting them by the door.

"Good morning, brother." Killian smiled at his older brother as he spoke.

"Good morning, indeed. We have things we need to take care of though, Emma, Neal," Liam asked looking at them. "Would you like to help me and Killian run a few errands?" Emma smiled and nodded. Neal shook his head.

As much as he wanted to get to know her more, he had things he needed to do.

"Suit yourself, mate," Killian flashed Emma a wicked grin, and held out his arm.

"To the car then, shall we, Swan?" She laughed and took it. Neal pouted as he watched them walk out, Liam turning to him.

"Don't do it again.." Liam warned him wearily. Neal looked at him.

"What you did to Killian broke him, and he likes Emma. He hasn't liked anyone since _her_. You mess that up, you'll have me to deal with." Liam sighed. "Look, Neal, all I'm saying is play fair and behave," He walked out the door with that, leaving Neal looking like someone had smacked him across the face.


	4. Chapter 4

"She'd _never love you." He sneered at him. "And why would she, no one could. Your own_ father _abandoned you! Why would she be any different?" He screamed at him. He was about to scream again, before Killian punched him in the arm_ _. Neal gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white, as he turned, only to smash the car into a tree._

 _"Watch out!" Milah had yelled over the arguing. But it was too late, the damage was done. Killian knew with all his heart when he looked at Milah with his battered up eyes, that she was dead. And so was he. At least, he felt like it. His only reason to live now lie dead behind him, at the fault of Neal. Neal Cassidy. He screamed at the world before everything went black._

Killian opened his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Killian? Are you okay?" He was _extremely_ disoriented. He looked from his positions at the window and the other way. The car. He was in the car. Who was talking? He opened his eyes again, not realizing that he had closed them again. Emma. He sighed, taking in his surroundings. He was in the car with Liam and Emma, they were driving to the mall. He was okay. He looked at Emma, her face laced with concern, and gave her a small smile.

"Fine, love, just a nightmare." She opened her mouth as if to speak, then decided against it.

"Are you sure?" She asked him after a moment. He was surprised to see her looking so concerned.

"Aye," his voice faltered. She nodded and gave him a smile that instantly made him feel better.

"We are almost to the mall," she told him, her breathtaking voice trying to lighten the situation. She giggled a little bit, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You know something? You snore in your sleep, and you mumble incoherently," he smiled and rolled his eyes, his hand running through his hair.

"Do I?" He asked her diligently.

"You do indeed," she paused, smiling at him, "But it's alright, because I do too." He smiled back at her. It was that moment that they arrived at the mall. She hopped out of the car, smiling as he held his elbow out to her again. He grinned lopsidedly, and she giggled as she once again took it. Liam rolled his eyes and smiled knowingly at Killian. He gave him an irritated look and smiled as Emma talked to him about her favorite parts of the mall. He promised her they would visit each and every one.

They were at the food court about an hour later, well at least, Emma was. Killian was in a store. He came out a few minutes later, walking up behind her. He cleared her threat and she turned around, laughing as he pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

"Your such an idiot," She informed him with a smile on her face. He smirked.

"Oh but you love it, Swan." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"Maybe just a little." She joked and sat down in a chair. He saw her facial expression darken, and tears fill her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" All joking and flirty tones were vacant as he spoke.

"oh, um.. it's nothing. I promise. I'm alright." She gave him a weak smile. She cleared her throat. "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you and Neal or should I ask Liam?" He sighed deeply

"Now's not the time, love. I'll tell you at home tonight, alright?" She nodded.

"You don't have to tell me you know," she told him. This was one thing he loved about her.

"And I intend to. As I said, love, this isn't the time or place for such a story," he told her simply. She nodded understandingly, and looked at her phone.

"It's my ex boyfriend Walsh. He said he wanted to meet up with me, but I'm not sure I want to." She said after a moment. He looked at her curiously, he didn't expect her to tell him.

"Why'd you break up?" He asked lightly, knowing that it would cause her pain, but hoping she trusted him enough to tell him. She shook her head.

"A number of reasons," she stated, "mainly because of two. But I'll tell you why after you explain the whole 'Neal' thing, deal?" She smiled at him. He gave her a toothy grin and nodded.

"Deal. Now I think that's our food," he gestured towards the food tray on the counter and a large man who was yelling the order. Emma laughed and got up.

"I'll go get it," she told him, pushing in her chair and walking away. He flinched, knowing he would have to tell her such a dreadful story. Although, better she hear his side of the story before Neal's. That's what he told himself anyways. It would be much simpler that way. He broke through his thoughts, putting on a happy façade as she came back over. She set the food tray down and sat in her chair. They sat in an awkward silence until Killian spoke.

"So, Swan, why did your mum have to leave?" He asked her. As she looked up at him, he searched her eyes for any emotions.

"She had a business trip in Florida, and wasn't aloud to take me with her. Thankfully Liam overheard her talking about it, and offered to let me stay." She explained to him, her voice sounding void of hurt.

"You know something, Killian, you're very lucky to have a brother like Liam," she told him.

"You have any siblings?" He wondered. She shook her head.

"Not that I know of anyway, but.." She paused, wondering if she should continue, "I'm an orphan, I got adopted when I was 14, but my mom has been fostering me on and off since I was 5," she explained slowly. He nodded. He could see the pain in her eyes. So, he decided to drop it.

"We should go find Liam," he told her, moving his chair and getting up. She smiled.

"Where did he even go?" She asked him. He laughed.

"That's the part we have to find out," he told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I guess so, where would he be?" She looked at him.

"Hell if I know," he shrugged as they walked around. She grinned at him and looked around.

"Well, what did he intend to do today? What errands did he have to run?" Killian thought for a moment.

"I don't bloody know, _you_ were awake in the car," She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"He didn't say anything, why don't you just text him?" He internally face plamed.

"I left my phone in the car, what about you?" she sighed.

"What's his number?" She grumbled. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I've no idea." He informed her. She gave him a look that said 'seriously?' And walked away.

"Swan? Where are you going?"

"To find your brother,"

 **i hope you liked this chapter, in the next one Killian tells Emma what happened with Neal. Although I bet some of you have decent guess**


	5. Chapter 5

They looked around the mall, getting sidetracked every now and then by candles and clothes. After about twenty minutes, Emma groaned.

"How big is this damn mall?" She asked. Killian smiled halfheartedly at her.

"No idea, I've been gone for years, remember?" She gave him the glare that could only be described as menacing.

They continued to walk around, looking for any signs of his curly brown head. Eventually, as Emma's face continued to fall and she continued to get irritated by Killians giddiness, he had a sharp intake of breath.

"Wha-" Emma started.

"Liam!" Killian exclaimed. Emma smiled as she saw him turn to them and wave.

"Brother, Emma, what are you doing?"

"Looking for you." Emma told him. He tilted his head slightly.

"Why?"

"So we can go home," Killian said.

"Then lets go,"

/-/-/At Liam and Killians house/-/-/

Neal was snooping through killians things when he heard a car door slam. He froze, carefully putting back the book he was holding. It was _hers_.

"Killian, you're an idiot." He faintly heard Emma say. Killian laughed. Neal quietly tiptoed out of the room he was staying in with Emma, and walked to the top of the stairs. What he saw made his stomach clench in unnerving jealousy.

Emma was on killians shoulders, laughing and smiling. He clenched his jaw.

Maybe he _should_ have gone to the mall... but he needed the information he gathered.

/-/-/

"Killian, okay, put me down you idiot.." He set her down on the couch and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm going upstairs. I'll see you two later." Liam said. They both nodded.

"Can I know what happened now?" Emma asked hopefully. He nodded.

"Milah, she was my girlfriend. She was wonderful, always happy.." He started. Emma smiled at him. "Neal was her cousin. That's how we met, and we immediately despised each other. She always urged us to be nicer to each other, we never complied. So, one day, it was a bad day from the start, her cat had run away," he smiled sadly at the memory. "And we were in the car. Neal was driving, I was in the passengers seat, she was in the back," his voice tightened. "We had gotten into an argument, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He swerved and smashed into a tree." He paused for a second. "She didn't survive.. her head had smashed into the back of his seat, and she broke her neck. Died almost instantly.." He finished with tears in his eyes. Emma looked down at her hands. "After that I went into a self destructive mode, I was out drinking all the time, always finding ways to distance myself from the pain. That's when Liam told me I could move back in. He said I'd have a friend to hang out with." He looked at her with a determination.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me that..." she whispered. He tilted her chin up.

"Don't be, you needed to know." He took his hand in hers. "I like you, Emma, and so does he." She looked at him with widened eyes and stuttered. He chuckled.

"it's alright. You don't have to like me back. Now who's this 'Walsh' fellow?" He asked. She smiled, glad for the change of subject.

"My ex. We started dating about a year ago. He seemed so _nice_. Like he would never do anything to hurt me... until I realized I was being naive. I found that out the hard way. He cheated on me with my friend. I was so hurt, until I realized it was really my fault. I'm kind of.. bad.. at relationships, and I thought maybe he liked me anyways, despite my being so fucked up. I was wrong. He, like everyone else in my life, got sick of me..." she paused for a moment before going on. "Another reason was that neither of us were really, happy. Ya know?" He smiled at her and nodded.

"So why does he want to meet with you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly," she told him.

"Are you going to go?" He asked. She shrugged again.

"I don't know.. Do you think I should?" He shook his head,

"No. But it's not up to me." She sighed.

"I don't think I'm gonna go." She said confidently. He smiled at her admirably.

"What?" He asked. She looked at him strangely.

"I think a hug would be appropriate at this time," she commented with a wink. He grinned and tackled her, pinning her to the couch and hugging her. She laughed uncontrollably when he sat up and started tickling her.

"Ki-ki-Killian!" She tried in between laughing fits. Neal walked down the stair.

"what are you guys doing?" He asked, the jealousy evidemt in his tone. Killian held her on the couch by her shoulders, leaning next to her ear.

"Pretend to be dead, he'll go away eventually," Emma laughed again. Killian mockingly rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not kidding," he told her. She giggled.

"So Neal, what's up?" She asked, Killian still pinning her to the couch.

"Just trying to watch some tv..." he grumbled.

Emma lost it.

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter everyone! Thanks for the support I get on this story. I do try and update as quickly as I can, I just have a lot to do! Hang in there, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I made Neal Milahs cousin for plot reasons. Sorry it doesn't make sense! :/**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Emma found it very hard to sleep. She kept thinking about what happened between Killian and Neal. She understood why Killian blamed him, but she didn't understand why Neal hated _him_. Killian didn't do anything, right? Unless he was withholding information. Its not that she didn't trust him, its just that she could understand why he would try to vilify Neal, since they both liked her.

 _How do they even like me? They barely know me!_ she thought.

But deep in her mind, she knew it was possible, she felt an attraction towards Killian and _she_ barely knew _him_. She sighed and sat up, gazing at Killian's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. She smiled and laid back down, pressing her face into her pillow. She wanted to scream, and she didn't even know why. After much contemplation, she decided she needed to _stop_ contemplating and go to sleep. Which, of course, failed. She lay awake for hours. She was about to fall asleep, when she heard a sigh, and someone sit up. She opened her eyes and saw Killian rubbing his eyes. She peeked over at the alarm clock. It was 3:47 am.

"You're awake too?" She spoke to him quietly. He looked at her in surprise. She sat up and smiled meekly. He gave her a sleepy grin.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asked him.

"Aye," He told her. She nodded sympathetically.

"Was it about...?" He nodded.

"Aye," She patted the bed beside her.

"Come here," She ordered him. He looked at her in confusion, and realized she was being quite serious, and slowly got up. He sat down next to her and explained the dream, leaving out the gory details and that the girl who had sat in the backseat in his dream was no longer Milah, but Emma.

After that, she fell asleep, and soon after so did he.

/-/-/

Killian woke up to see his arm wrapped around a petite figure, and he smiled softly. It was only 6:12, and Liam normally woke around 7:30, but Killian found he was full of energy. For the first time since that accident, he hadn't had a single nightmare, and as he looked at Emma, who had her body snuggled against his side, he knew why.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair.

"For..?" She mumbled sleepily. He smiled at her.

"Everything, love," she looked at him tiredly.

"But I didn't-"

"Shut up Emma," she smiled.

"Well you're welcome I guess..." she closed her pretty green eyes again.

"What time is it?" She asked. He looked at the alarm clock.

"6:16," He told her. She sat up and yawned.

"Well, since I'm awake I might as well get up," she told him. He grabbed her wrist and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can think of _plenty_ of productive things we can do to pass the time," He told her while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"In your dreams, pretty boy," She yawned again and put her hair into a ponytail, before standing up. The wooden floor felt cold underneath her bare feet and she shivered as she walked to the kitchen. She sneezed into her elbow and rubbed her eyes as she took out pancake mix.

As she made the pancakes, she hummed to herself. About five minutes later, Killian walked downstairs.

"She cooks too," He said, putting a hand to his forehead. She giggled and shrugged.

"This is about the extent of my skill," She said as she flipped a pancake on the skillet. He looked at her and tilted his head slightly. She bit her lip and looked back at the food. It was then that Killian leaned down and pressed his lips gently against her's. It was a over just as fast as it had started. He smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm.. gonna go shower, love," She nodded as he walked away. As soon as he left, she placed her fingers on her lips, and smiled.

"You two would make a lovely couple," Liam said as he walked down the stairs. She blushed fiercely and smiled faintly at him. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm only kidding," Only his facial expression displayed that he was not. Emma lowered the last pancake onto Neal's plate and wiped her hands on her grey t-shirt.

Killian walked out, his hair messy and tousled.

"Hey, can you go wake up sleeping beauty?" She asked. Killian saluted her jokingly and walked up the stairs. He heard a door slam and grumbling, and finally, footsteps. Emma smiled as the two of them sat down.

/-/-/AFTER BREAKFAST/-/-/

"Hey, Emma, can I talk to you?" Neal asked after breakfast. He pulled her to the living room and sighed. He looked pale and nervous. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously.

'Are you okay?" She asked. he nodded weakly and gave her a small smile. She could tell he wasn't - it was fairly obvious. He was shaky and even more pale than he already was.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. She already knew what was coming, he was going to ask her out. Or at least on a date. She sighed mentally and shook her head.

What would she say? She didn't want to be rude, and maybe he deserved a chance..

But maybe he didn't.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

 **Omg i am SO sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, more sorry than anyone will ever know... I swamp myself by continuing to write new stories, rather than updating the other ones. So really it's my fault lol.**

 **Review if you think Emma should say yes**

 **After all it is just dinner, and if so, we might see some jealous Killian.**

 **I've been thinking about writing a story where Emma and Killian go on a road trip.**

 **Is that a good idea?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone's going to hate me :/**

 **Its fine**

 **Just remember Lovelies, I ship Captain Swan, so this dates going down.**

Emma didn't know say. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to say yes. She thought about it for at least a minute.

"As what? Friends? Or is this a date?" She asked him softly.

"Oh, um.. Friends... Unless you..?" Emma immediately shook her head.

"No, no," She started with a nervous laugh. "Friends is fine. So what time?" Emma only said yes because she figured she needed to get along with everyone in the house, and he said just as friends.

"uh.. How about six?" He asked. She nodded.

"Okay," She gave him a small smile, and walked out of the room.

 _Is this a good idea?_ She wondered as she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to take a shower.

She hoped so.

/-/-/

Killian smiled at his brother, who was talking of when he was younger, how Killian used to act. Emma was laughing along with the two of them, her blow dried hair in a ponytail.

"And don't even get me started about when I had to babysit Emma..."

After about an hour after, they were still talking. Emma felt a sense of family as they shared stories with each other and also shared a laugh.

Killian relished in Emma's laughter. Whenever she laughed, her whole figure just seemed to _glow_. To generalize what he was feeling with a few words - He loved seeing her happy.

But then he found out.

He was furious - not at her - but at _Neal_. He tried to contain his jealousy as he watched her get ready to go to dinner with _him_. She wore a white sweater, with jeans and brown boots. Her hair fell upon her shoulders in beautiful curls. She looked slightly annoyed; which only made her seem slightly less attractive.

He watched ruefully as she left, before sitting down on the couch.

/-/-/

Emma smiled politely at the man sitting in front of her. They chatted a bit, but to Emma, it just felt

 _Awkward._

She could tell he was trying, and for most of the date, it went over smoothly.

Key word: _Most_

Emma gaped at Neal, who was sitting and discussing how he thought that Killian was at fault for Milahs death.

"Why?" She asked him suddenly. She felt and undying urge to defend him.

"He started dating her. Also, he made me angry, which was why I got distracted," He shrugged nonchalantly.

 _What a douchebag!_ Emma thought to herself. Killian had been honest with her - she had always been good at telling - he had been regretful about it, he had told her even though she could tell it broke him to talk about it. And Neal, _Neal_ , was talking about it like it was a dead fish, rather than a human being that died.

And the worst part, was she tried, she _tried_ to be polite, shake it off, give him another chance because he was probably just angry, but then, he wouldn't stop talking about how Killian was at fault. She defended him, naturally, because she felt he was the one who deserved her defense.

She thought it was because he was right, was being honest. But then she remembered how upset he looked when she told him they were going to dinner. She knew he cared about her, and so she felt she should try and make Neal see that maybe - and this was stretching it - that they were both at fault. But that didn't work either.

They got into a huge argument, which ended with him telling her 'No wonder you have no one,' shaking his head, and leaving her there. Emma wanted to cry. She was sitting at a diner by herself, with no way to get home other that to walk.

She left a tip on the table and paid the bill, before walking out of the diner and onto the sidewalk.

She heard the soft sound of rain against the road and sighed. _of course its raining,_ she thought bitterly. She started on the twenty minute walk back.

/-/-/

Killian looked over as the door opened, only to reveal Emma; soaking wet, her eyes red and puffy, standing in it. He immediately got up and ran over to her.

"Swan? What happened? Where's Neal?" She wiped her face as he led her inside and ran to the bathroom to grab her a towel. Liam was at a meeting, and Neal had not yet returned.

"He left me there, I had to walk home.." Killian clenched his jaw and was quite hell-bent on practically _killing_ Neal, when he felt Emma's soaked arms wrap around him as she started to cry once more. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

After she changed and dried off, Killian made her brownies and sat down next to her. She smiled at him appreciatively, her eyes not red anymore.

"Thanks, Killian," She said to him. He nodded.

"Of course, love," He smiled at her. "Did I not tell you he was horrid?" He asked her jokingly. She pressed her thumb and index finger to her chin, as if deep in thought.

"I suppose you did,"

"Maybe next time listen to me, I'm rather intelligent." He tapped his forehead and she laughed.

"Maybe I should," She said with a giggle.

"Now, would you rather go to sleep, or I can set up a movie," He told her.

"Who said I wanted to hang out with you?" She asked with a grin.

"I said." She laughed.

"Movie," She told him and he bowed.

"Right away, your majesty." Emma smiled as he walked away.

 **Tehe, I hate Neal :)**

 **I am so happy to say that this is my most popular story! And I love all of your ideas, so thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this! I am so grateful to you all :)**

 **Do you think Emma and Killian should start dating soon or later?**

 **I love to hear your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews. I love to hear your opinions, so I'm going to try to ask a question at the end of each chapter from now on. You're all very opinionated, but in the best way. I love that you love my story, so once again thanks to all of you, and here is an overdue Valentines Day present :)**

Killian called out to her once he got the movie set up. She smiled as she walked into the living room and sat down on the big white couch. It was surrounded with blue throw blankets, and soft throw pillows. She covered up and curled her legs underneath her as she rested her head on her hand.

"What movie do you want to watch, love?" She tilted her head slightly.

"What are my options?" She asked.

"Well, Liam's never been one to let me watch _anything_ , so our options are peter pan, and snow white." Emma laughed and Killian looked offended. He pressed a hand to his chest in mock hurt, then threw a pillow that was on the ground at her face. She laughed even harder, and Killian rolled his eyes playfully.

"Alright, love, if you really want to make fun of my movies we can just-" He started mockingly.

"No, no, it's fine, we can watch Peter Pan. I just find it funny how you only have those two movies," She said as she laughed again. He pouted and put in the disk, before going and sitting next to her on the couch.

/-/-/

About three hours later, Killian woke up to find Emma's head in his lap. She was still asleep, and though he didn't want to wake her, he had to get off the couch and clean up before Liam got home. He slid slowly off of the couch and stretched his arms. He yawned and bent down, picking up an empty bag of popcorn and crumbling it up. From the past few days Emma has lived there, he knew her to be a little bit of a heavy sleeper, so he wasn't worried about waking her up.

After he cleaned up a bit, he picked up his phone and saw his messages.

One from Liam, not very important, just telling him that he was staying at a hotel and to be good, and three from Neal.

It was now midnight, as he opened the messages.

 _Did Emma come home? I really messed up.._

11:04 pm

 _/_

 _Ca_ _n you tell her I'm sorry?_

11:37 pm

 _/_

 _Is she okay?_

11:53

Killian rolled his eyes and debated on what to say. He had _hurt_ her, left her to walk home in the rain alone.

Of course he wanted to make Neal _angry_.

And rightfully so.

He wanted him to know that he wasn't going to get another chance with her, Emma had said so herself.

But he knew she would be upset if he said something horrible, so he didn't. In fact, he didn't say anything, because Neal didn't deserve to know if she was okay, and he sure as hell wasn't telling Emma he said he was sorry.

He looked back at her sleeping face and smiled lightly. No, the best thing he could do was not answer. The best thing he could do is just to be there for her.

He walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her to bed.

/-/-/

Emma woke up in a dazed confusion. She heard pots clinking and laughter coming from downstairs.

Downstairs. How did she get upstairs? And where was Neal.. She sat up and yawned before realizing that Killian probably took her upstairs after the movie the night before. She picked up her phone and checked the time.

11:51 am. How long had she slept for? She groaned and rubbed her eyes before standing up and stretching. She opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head," Liam greeted her. Thankfully, it was just Killian and Liam in the kitchen.

"Morning," She replied. Killian smiled at her and handed her a plate of eggs and French toast.

"Breakfast? But its lunch." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah, well, you slept through breakfast so," She giggled.

"Yeah, I did," she said with a laugh. She tilted her head and asked low enough for only Killian to hear.

"Is Neal..?" He shook his head, and Emma sighed with relief.

"He never came back. He did however text me quite a few times," Emma smiled softly. "To none of which did I answer, I'm pleased to say," He told her. She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"Good," She said.

"Emma, if you'd like to, we could go to-"

"Hey, Killian, Neal just called and said he needed to talk to you," Liam interrupted. He groaned and stood up, leaving the room with a smug look.

/-/-/

"Hello?" Killian started with a sigh.

 _Hey, can I talk to you?_

"About..?"

 _Emma_

Silence.

 _Its just that I need another chance with her.. I messed up yesterday and I really need to fix it.._

"And this involves me because..?"

 _I need you to convince her.. she trusts you... please, if you're half the 'honorable man' you claim to be, then you'll do this..._

 _Bye._

End of call.

Killian stared angrily at the phone. What right did Neal have to come and try to worm his way into Emma's already fragile heart?

None. A voice in his head told him. He walked back into the kitchen to find Emma reading a book.

"What did he say?" She asked without looking up from the delicate pages. Since Liam had left the room, he could answer.

"He wants another chance with you," That made her look up. Her ferocious green eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at him.

"Not happening," she said with a smile. His eyes filled with undisguised relief, and he smiled back.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" She asked, turning her eyes back towards her book.

"Oh, um, nothing, love." She glanced up at him for a moment, giving him a questioning look before turning her eyes back to the pages of her book.

"Okay," She said quietly.

Truthfully, he had wanted to ask her out, yet thought better of it. He would perhaps wait a while longer, unless she asked him, of course. He wanted to give her time, for they had barley known each other five days. Naturally, he didn't want to wait. Lately, he had been asking himself more and more why he never noticed she lived next to him practically his _entire life_. He looked at her eyes and the way they seemed to be held there, captivated by the words.

 _"Killian," Liam called out softly. Killian looked up and gave his brother a bright smile._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Our neighbor, you've met her before, remember? She was the one that brought the cookies to your sixth birthday party?" Killian nodded. "Well, she has a kid around your age staying with her now, and I thought you'd like to meet her," Killian nodded excitedly and stood up._

 _He ran down the stairs to see there neighbor holding hands with a young girl, who looked to be about five._

 _"Hi," She had said brightly, letting go of her hand and walking up to him. She gave him a sweet smile._

 _"Hello," He'd responded._

 _"I'm Emma," She told him._

 _"I'm Killian," He had replied._

 _"Why don't the two of you play upstairs?" Liam told them. They grinned at each other._

 _"Race you outside," Emma said to him, before taking off in a sprint. Killian furrowed his eyebrows before taking off after her. In the end, Emma had won._

 _The two had played tag and hide and seek until the afternoon, where they had gotten tired and fallen asleep in the grass of Killian's backyard._

Killian smiled at the memory, finally realizing why he remembered her vaguely. He had been seven at the time, and she had been five. Hence why they didn't remember. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember anything else.

 _"Liam? Can I play with Emma today?" Killian had asked hopefully. Liam shook his head simply._

" _Sorry, Killian, she's leaving," He said slowly._

" _Well when will she be back?" He asked him in a frustrated manner. Liam ruffled his hair and gave him a sympathetic smile, for Emma had probably been the best friend Killian had as a child._

 _"I don't know, Killian. I don't know,"_

 _After that day, they had never seen each other until five days ago. Emma had been in and out of that home, and they had thought it best not to let the two children see each other, as not to hurt them. Eventually, Killian's question of 'when will Emma be back?' had stopped being asked, and the two forgot each other._

 _When Emma still hadn't been adopted at the age of fourteen, she had adopted her. But by then, Killian had already been living with Milah. She had died when Killian was seventeen, but stayed with her parents until he was finally ready to move back in with Liam._

As Killian looked at Emma, he realized he had begun to see her in a whole new light. Of course, he missed Milah, but the pain of her passing had slowly weakened after he met- no, _re-_ met, Emma Swan.

 **I am SO sorry this took so long, I just have a lot on my plate right now. This girl in my grade got into my Instagram account and changed my bio to saying I was a slut, whore, a hooker, and a stalker. Then, she accused me of calling her mom a whore, and finally called my mom a hooker.**

 **So yeah, I'm dealing with that, which has seriously delayed things. So blame her, not me. Anyways, this is very late...**

 **Sorry**

 **Question of this chapter:**

 **Should I make Neal come back and get in a fight with Killian (which was a lovely suggestion by a guest, so thanks)) , stay away, or come back and be an asshole to Emma?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Have a lovely day~**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I know it's been like a really long time since I updated and for that I apologise. But I'm here to let you know an update should be coming out within the next week or two! So sit tight, I'm very sorry for the wait, and again thank y'all so much for you support on my story


End file.
